Old Friends, New Relationship
by AAMLxFTW
Summary: This is my first fic, Ash and Misty go on vacation to the seafoam islands and there is also a relationship thrown into the mix.Enjoy!


Old Friends,New Relationship:Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own Pokemon, Pokemon belongs to Nintendo i only own the plot and any OC' i bet the name of this story has been used before im not claiming it as my own and sorry to whoever has used it before i couldnt hink of anything more 'Original'

This is my first fanfic, ive been reading fanfiction for a good 8 years and have finally decided to try to make dont flame and in the reviews you can point out my mistakes please if you dont mind, i want to become good at writing these :P.

SHIPS:

Pokeshipping (obviously)

Contestshipping (wont be much of it but its in here)

Ikarishipping (not much either)

Ash:19

Misty:19.5

Brock:21

Dawn:14

May:17

Prof Oak:53

Drew:17

Paul:14

:52 (she will be called Delia in the story because itr is her real name :D)

Misty's three sisters: All of them are 24

Tracey: 20 (Im not sure if he will be in the story so for now ill just put him there)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Pallet Town,Kanto**

"Ash, its time to get up."ashs mom delia called from the kitchen.

"But mom its only 10:00."The young master called back down to her.

"I cooked youre favourite breakfast."As Delia said this she heard a loud crash and feet thumping as her always hungry son came racing down the stairs.

As ash devoured his breakfast a tired yellow mouse was just waking up from dreamland. Pikachu was exhausted from the long day of battling him and ash had the day before at the regional pokemon. The championship was held once a year in Viridian city to raise money for the city's of Kanto. (A/N:I know lame but i had no other ideas)This year the final battle was a heated one literally because Ash Ketchums Charizard almost destroyed the arena with the most powerful attack a fire type pokemon was able to Burn only taught to a pokemon that is fully evolved and is fully trusts his/her trainer. Ash was battling none other than his sinnoh rival Paul, Paul was so upset with his pokemon after the battle that he resorted to letting most of them go, the pokemon were then captured by none other than Ash.

"Pika pi."Moaned the small yellow pokemon as he joined ash in the kitchen.

"Hey pikachu how did 'ya sleep?"Asked ash.

"Pikachu pika pi."(I wished it lasted longer)Pikachu said.

"Ya, but im happy youre feeling better now."Exclaimed Ash in a relived tone.

BRIING BRIING, the video phone in the corner cried.

"Its for you sweetie."Delia called too Ash.

"Thanks mom."Ash called back at her.

Ash walked over and clicked the answer button on the phone.

"Hiya Ash."Misty Waterflower said happily over the phone.

"Hey Mist, long time no call"Ash said using his nickname for his best friend.

"Hey i have a busy life running a gym alone, all you do is sleep eat and train your pokemon."Exclaimed Misty out of breath.

"I was just kidding Mist."Ash said apolegetically.

"s'okay Ash i was kidding too, and sorry about not calling for awhile."Misty said smiling.

'god her smile is amazing' Ash thought.

It was true Misty had matured a lot in the last 9 years she and Ash had known each no longer wore her hair up she always had it down, she also grew taller almost reaching Ash's nose he also grew much taller. Misty also didnt wear suspenders but a simple tank-top with a Togepi on the left breast and skinny jeans . Her shape in general was above almost all people.

"Earth to Ash,Earth to Ash."Misty said waving her hand in front of the camera on the video phone.

"Huh, oh sorry still a little tired from yesterday."Ash said embarrassed.

"s'okay Ash,by the way your battle was great!"Misty exclaimed happily.

"Thanks!"Ash said happily.

"so um, we should hang out some time."Said ash blushing a little.

"Sounds great, but when?"Asked Misty.

"Hmm how about this weekend, we could go to the beach or something."Exclaimed Ash.

"Okay sounds good."Misty said smiling brightly.

"Ok i have to go ill pick you up later this afternoon, okay Mist."Said Ash excitedly.(A/N:Its friday today so i guess ill base it off real life dates, unless youre in different time zones LoL)

"Sounds great, Ash ill start packing my stuff."Misty said excitedly.

"Okay bye."Ash said as he hung up the phone.

"Were are you going honey?"Delia said questionably.(A/N:I dont know if 'questionably' is a word, but it is now :P)

"Me and Misty are going on a weekend vacation."Ash said happily.

"Ok have fun and were are you two going?"Delia asked.

"Um i think ill take her to the seafoam islands and maybe extend our vacation."Said ash winking.

"Thats a great idea honey surprise her."Said Delia happily.

"Ya i know, but i hope Misty will agree to extending our vacation."Said ash.

'Maybe those two will finally get together and make me some gr andchildren' Delia thought happily.

"How would you like to go on vacation Pikachu?"Ash asked the little yellow pokemon.

"Pika,pi."Cried the little rodent as he jumped on his trainers shoulder .

"Well i need to start packing mom."Exclaimed Ash.

"Ok but remember to pack lots of underwear so you can change them everyday."Said Delia winking at her son.

"I promise mom. "Said Ash in an annoyed tone.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N:Thank you for reading ill probably put up the next chapter tommorow!

Please R&R and tell me of any errors.


End file.
